Teen Titans and Saw
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: Mumbo has returned after 5 years but this time he has Jigsaw and their 3 monsters with horns and all the titans are traped in Jigsaw amd Mumbo's game and all the titans are traped and its up to Raven and Robin to save their freinds from danger will they pass through this game and denfeat Jigsaw and Mumbo?
1. Chapter 1

**Discailmer:**I do not own Teen Titans or SAW they belong to the rightfull owners.

_**Theme song:**_

_**When there's trouble you know who to call**_ _**Teen Titans!**_ _**From their tower, they can see it all**_ _**Teen Titans!**_ _**When there's evil on the attack**_ _**You can rest knowing they got your back**_ _**Cuz when the world needs heroes on patrol**_ _**Teen Titans GO!**_ _**With their superpowers they unite**_ _**Teen Titans!**_ _**Never met a villain that they liked**_ _**Teen Titans!**_ _**They've got the bad guys on the run**_ _**They never stop 'till the job gets done**_ _**Cuz when the world is losin' all control**_ _**Teen Titans GO!**_

* * *

At the toy shop

And now for my next trick I'm the amazing Mumbo shall make all the toys dissapear HOCUS POCUS and the toys dissapeared but then the Teen titans apeared and Robin said Mumbo your going to disaprear from the toy shop and its a long time no see and We will disapear you.

Oh yes I have a plan with Jigsaw and I will put you in his game.

No you won't TITANS GO! yelled Robin and when Raven was caught she said you lose and I win last time as she throw the door at Mumbo's face and Mumbo said that was last time Raven so I will put you in Jigsaw's game and Mumbo used his hat and 3 monsters with horns and they grabed Raven and the titans grab Raven.

But Mumbo's hat was too strong and the 3 monsters pulled the teen titans and they were in his hat and Robin got Raven's hand but her hand slips out of Robins hand and she disapeared.

END OF CHAPTER 1 so what will happen next? are they still in the toy shop? or they are in Jigsaw's lair? please review and tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Discailmer:**I do not own Teen Titans or SAW they belong to the rightful owners.

After the titans went in Mumbo's hat Raven woke up and said Robin...ROBIN! yelled Raven BESTBOY! STARFIRE! CYBROG! TERRA! ROBIN! but no one was there Raven was shocked in terror but she was mostlighty brave until a vocie said greetings Raven.

WHO SAID THAT!? yelled Raven Jigsaw said you don't remember me I'm Jigsaw your freinds are in prsion too but they are in another room if you want to reach them watch your back because I'll be watching your every move you do you'll fail or success.

Ok Jigsaw I'm ready to play this game said Raven good Raven I hope you'll get to Robin soon before I sent him to death said Jigsaw.

When Raven knew Robin was going to be killed her heart sank into darkness she grew tears for a minute but she said I can save Robin and my freinds if I'm qiuck.

Raven walked down the hall dogging traps and she was good at this then she saw Mumbo and Jigsaw talking about their powerful weppion the big and evil Black Dinosaur and we'll use it to get rid of the Teen Titans once and for all.

Raven saw the big Black Dinosaur she said to her self I can't let Jigsaw and Mumbo get rid of us thats so mean I got to save Robin first and Mumbo and Jigsaw left the Black Dinosaur trap room but Raven was lucky they did not see her.

Then Raven turned around and saw Robin AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! yelled Raven but it was only Robin in the dragon cosutme and he said Raven it's me Robin as he took the costume off Raven said oh Robin it's but how did you got out of the room you were? Raven asked.

Robin explain Raven when I woke up I was in a room and it was the dressing room so I grab a costume and I came here to look for any of the titans and I ran into you and Raven I'm glad you're safe and now let's work as a team to save the other titans.

Raven and Robin agreed so they both walked in Jigsaw's lair to find their freinds.

END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Discailmer:**I do not own Teen Titans or SAW they belong to the rightful owners.

When Raven and Robin walked down the hall through the lair 3 monster with horns were talking about Raven and Robin so they both lissin to what they are saying.

_Monster1:_ SO what are going to do with Raven and Robin?

_Monster3: _Ok Monster 1 heres the plan we will trap them in a room and when the Black Wolf comes and then he will eat them both HAHAHAHA!

_Monster2:_ Ok I think thats a good plan so what room is it? Monster 3 and 1 tackled Monster 2 and they were fighting and Robin and Raven sneeked past them.

Robin did you here what they say? yes Raven said Robin I know what we just heard we got to save Beastboy Cybrog Terra and Starfire before Jigsaw Mumbo or the 3 Monsters with horns finds us first ok Robin I found a commputer room that we can look up to find out were our friends are so we can defeat Jigsaw and Mumbo easy.

Ok Raven let's do it but we do not want to get our hopes too high let's be qiuck and quite.

* * *

In the Commputer room

This is it said Raven now lets see witch commputer works so we can find our friends and hope they are safe so Robin and Raven checked one of the commputers and they used one of them to find their friends and wihle Raven was looking up she said ROBIN! WHAT IS IT RAVEN!? yelled Robin.

Look said Raven I found our friends they're alive Raven said Raven calling Terra over and Terra answer and said Raven you and Robin are alive.

Yes Terra I was worried about you too is the others safe? yep replayed Terra they are all safe and where are we anyway? Raven said were in Jigsaw's lair and we need to find out what his game is and once we find out we will make a plan and we'll do it to get rid of the 3 monster with horns Jigsaw and Mumbo but how can we shut down Jigsaw's traps?

Terra said I think we have to go to Jigsaw's office he has a trap controll that controlls the tarps so if you and Robin can shut the tarps down so he does not hurt anyone again I will meet you when you and Robin come out of his office ok said Raven see you later.

Ok Robin Terra said the only way to shut down the traps is trap controll if can get into his office we shall destory it if I cut the wires inside it and all the traps will be shut down and the Black dinosaur and wolf are robots so they will be shut down to.

Robin said ok but once we shut down all the traps we will make a plan to get Jigsaw back into evil lair with Mumbo so thats where Mumbo was when we got out of his hat for the first time.

Raven said but this isn't his hat this is Jigsaw's lair but we can make a plan that can get rid of both our enmies.

END OF CHAPTER 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Discailmer:**I do not own Teen Titans or Saw they belong to the rightful owners

Once Raven and Robin got to Jigsaw's offcie Robin said Raven their is no opening on this thing wait said Raven as she opend the battery friser there is an opening for this this it is just on my side Raven took the battery part off and Robin used the plyers and cut the wires and when he was done all the traps were shut down.

We did it said Raven then Terra and her friends came into Jigsaw's office and Raven said where have you guys been I've been so worried if something bad happened to any of you.

Starfire said we are at the same place where we come but we were in diffrent rooms and Roni said I fought all of you were killed by Jigsaw I was worried too.

So said Raven heres what we are going to do...before Raven can say anything else a voice said you can defeat Mumbo and Jigsaw with your heads with a plan.

WHO'S THEIR!? yelled Terra when the Teen Titans turned around they saw Zep who was wearing Black and Red.

I'm Zep the gardien of Jigsaw's lair and you must be the Teen Titans Robin Raven Beastboy Terra Cyborg and Starfire I knew you came here because he said he will get rid of you.

Raven said ok Zep are you evil ike Jigsaw?

No Raven I am not evil like him but I am nice like you are when I first met him was kind to me but when I found a girl I fell in love with her and Jigsaw was angry at me because he said that he will kill me if I ever go near to my new girlfriend and I did not see her again for 12 years.

Raven said so how can we defeat Jigsaw and Mumbo?

Zep said I knew this plan for 12 months and it said on the note that only Raven and Robin can defeat them but the other can defeat the 3 monsters with horns.

Robin said ok thank you Zep so only me and Raven and defeat Jigsaw and Mumbo but I'll help Raven defeat them both.

Zep said good luck Teen Titans and I hope you can.

END OF CHAPTER 4


	5. Chapter 5

**Discailmer:**I do not own Teen Titans or SAW they belong to the rightful owners.

When the teen titans heard what Zep Robin said ok titans this what we are going to do Terra Beastboy Cybrog and Starfire will defeat the 3 monsters with horns and me and Raven will get Mumbo and Jigsaw back into evil world and our plan will work trust me ok said Raven let's do it.

Raven and Robin went into Jigsaw's lair alone HELLO? JIGSAW COME OUT WITH MUMBO AND WE WILL SENT YOU BACK TO EVIL WORLD said Robin until Mumbo and Jigsaw came out of a room and Mumbo said so Raven and Robin you fought you can get away that easy and now me and Jigsaw will get rid of you and your girlfriend.

Raven said Robin I...Raven its ok you're my girlfriend so we can do this as a team the other titans are senting bak the 3 monsters with horns back to evil world said Robin Mumbo just don't know what he is talking about.

RAVEN GO! yelled Robin and Raven fights Mumbo and Robin fights Jigsaw.

Raven grabed a pole and hit Mumbo's head and he fainted and he dissapear to Evil world and Jigsaw also dissapeared to evil world along with the 3 monsters with horns.

Soon all the titans were back together again Robin said Titans we did it know let's go home but Robin how do we get home?

Then Zep apeard and said Titans you did a great job of senting your foes back to evil world and I have opened this portal it will take you back to where your mission has started and I will see you again soon.

Thank you Zep said Robin and titans let's go home.

* * *

Back at the toy shop

Yes we're back and good beye Mumbo and Jigsaw said Starfire Raven said back to Starfire if Mumbo and/or Jigsaw returneds we'll be ready

THE END


End file.
